Emotional Wreck
by Angelica.Phoenix
Summary: My take on some of the issues Shep has to fight in ME3. Romanced James Vega, SMUT ahead. Short One-Shot!


The commander was having another one of her bad nights; that much was painfully obvious to James Vega. He approached her in the mess hall his fists rubbing against his blurry eyes as he squinted in the dim lighting, noticing Shepard he headed over to her.

"Lola..." he murmured his fingers caress her lower back as he passes her on his way to the fridge.

Pulling out a cold beer he twisted off the top flicking it in the air then pocketing it he glanced up into her haunted eyes. He'd seen this look before on her, and himself. PTSD was a bitch and the commander was having a shaky night. He took a swig of the beer then crossed over to her yanking her up out of her stupor and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Talk to me Lola, don't lock me out." She shivered in his arms, her frame seemed so tiny out of the armour.

How could this one woman hold the fate of so many on her shoulders? His hand stroked lower as he finished the beer, her bare feet brushed against his as she stepped closer, her nails scrabbled down his back as she broke into gentle sobs.

Discarding the bottle he scooped her up into his arms, his lips brushed against her forehead and down her cheeks kissing away all the tears. She shifted in his arms, her face pressed against the side of his neck as they entered the lift, her sobs grew louder as he pressed for her quarter.

"Shh... Lola... Mordin wouldn't want you to cry for him." She shuddered against his frame, his upper back felt cool from her tears. "Nor Ash or Tali..." he continued, his large hands gripping her to him tighter, his own heart hurting at her pain.

Her legs gripped onto him tightly as he walked them both into her room, even when he sat down on her bed her grip remained strong.

"Don't leave me Vega... Promise me you won't." Her eyes swam with tears as she stared into her face, her sobs turned into little hiccups as she tried to control the emotions coursing through her.

"I promise Lola..." he kissed her gently on the lips trying to convey his feeling for her in that one act alone. "I love you." He whispered against her ear his fingers buried in her wild mass of hair.

"Stay with me... Don't leave me up here alone again..." she stroked down his back.

"I'll stay for as long as you want me, mi amor..." he tucked her into bed and held her tight.

James woke in the middle of the night to the sound of running water. Swinging her legs out of the bed he grunted as he stretched out the kinks of sleep.

"Lola..?" he called out towards the bathroom.

No reply came.

Bounding across the room in a few steps he rushed into the bathroom skidding to a halt at the sight of his Shepard fully clothed huddled in the corner under the shower head. He reached out to touch her and he gasped at her cold she felt.

Turning up the heat of the thermostat he pulled her against his chest his lips kissed her over and over, anything to coax a response from her as he pulled her wet clothes from her limp form.

"Lola dammit! Snap out of this!" he stroked her back and her hair, pushing her locks off her deathly pale skin. "Shepard come back to me... I need you." He growled against her ear as he pressed her form against the wall, crushing her with his heat and mass.

He let his hand trail down her sides, his teeth nipped at the side of her neck as he erection grew and pressed against her thighs. He heard a soft moan escape her lips, her fingers gripped onto the taut flesh of his buttocks as she called out to him.

"James." He gripped the back of her neck making her stare into his worried eyes, his hand lay palm flat against the wall as he asked.

"Are you with me Lola?"

She nodded, her fingers pulling him to her making him rock against her core. Meeting her lips in a passionate wet kiss, he travelled to her neck where he licked off the shower droplet's from her skin, his shaft nudged apart her folds as he entered slowly, inch by inch until he was seated in her fully, his hips flush against hers.

He maintained a slow pace, slow enough that he could caress every space on her body, that his lips could taste and tease her mercilessly. She quivered against him begging for more, for him to take her the way she needed him to.

Pulling out of her he spun her around pushing up inside her forcefully, his hips pumping against her harshly as he grabbed her by the hair pulling her throat back so he could bite her.

She cried out pulsating around his cock, he couldn't hold off either as his cum shot out into her inviting. He clutched her to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You are mine." She whispered.

He nodded, understanding fully.


End file.
